a) Field of the Invention
In general, projectile launching devices have been well-known and vary tremendously in design and basic operating function. Of course stored energy in members that are stretched having elastic properties has been a standard means for propulsion of a projectile object. The more modern method of projectile launching is employing expanding gases, which is used in firearms to project a bullet down a rifle barrel. However, it is advantageous to utilize propulsion by way of stored energy in elastic members for various reasons.
Regulations placed upon firearms are ever-increasing, and further, there is a certain amount of liability in storing and keeping a firearm readily accessible. In general, a firearm has a primer of some sort to activate the gun powder to produce expanding gases. Further, firearms are generally quite noisy and the report from a gunshot can at times be undesirable.
However, there is a need for a projectile launching device that is accurate and can deliver sufficient foot-pounds of energy in the terminal ballistics of the projectile to kill small rodents in a setting such as a farm. As shown below, the embodiments are adapted to provide for a highly accurate, relatively powerful slingshot device where there is a lower likelihood of accidental discharge for reasons described below.
b) Background Art
In general, the background art shows a variety of slingshot and crossbow-like devices which are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,787 (Barry) shows a slingshot device incorporating a laser pointing device. FIG. 4 shows the adjustment system for altering the pitch of the laser beam in the vertical plane. FIG. 7 of this disclosure shows the trigger release mechanism in a cross-sectional view. The mechanism is in a cocked ready-to-fire position whereby the trigger is pivotally mounted about the pinion. Two metal ball bearings are embedded within the recess area between the rigid members as shown in FIG. 8. As seen in this figure, when the trigger is depressed rearwardly and compresses spring, the upper portion of the trigger forces the elastic retainer extension forward and the ball bearings as shown in FIG. 8 move outwardly, allowing the flexible cord to be released. Therefore, it can be appreciated that the release mechanism can remain in a cocked position without the shooter actively retaining it in such a position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,978 (Flournoy) shows a slingshot apparatus that as shown in FIG. 2, the user's offhand arm is positioned within a cradle. Therefore, the clockwise torque caused by pulling the projectile carrying pouch is counteracted by a counter-clockwise torque by grasping the handle near cross member and a laterally inward force upon the pressure distributing member as shown in FIG. 3. The pouch appears to be a common slingshot type pouch which is only held by the fingers of the shooter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,412 (Warnke) shows a vertically orientated slingshot type device where the slingshot members remain in a substantially vertical plane. FIG. 6 is a side view of the trigger mechanism. The trigger is pivotally connected to the handgrip by the pin. Depressing the trigger rearwardly biases the pin to move downwardly. In its extended state, the pin extends vertically above the plate. As shown in FIG. 5, the lanyard is in a cocked position extending around the pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,106 (Kees) shows a slingshot whereas shown in FIG. 6, the projectile pellet is positioned between pins that are shown in the partial sectional view of FIG. 5 taken along the longitudinal axis of the apparatus. Now referring to FIG. 4, as the plunger is depressed rearwardly, the lower portion of the pins engage the narrow neck region, allowing the upper portions of the pins to expand as shown as the hatched lines in FIG. 5. Thereafter, the pellet projectile as best shown in FIG. 6 is released.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,438 (Pfotenhauer) shows a slingshot device that as best shown in FIG. 5 has pulleys to allow for a greater extension of the elastic cord as shown in FIG. 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,749 (Wilkinson) shows a slingshot like device to launch water balloons. As shown in FIG. 2, apparently, the trigger pivots about the pin. The safety pin extends laterally and prevents an accidental discharge. Apparently, the web is attached to the notch. As described in column 3 of the specification, the shooter then displaces the pin laterally inwardly and depresses the trigger. FIG. 6 shows a second release embodiment whereby detaching the cord from slot allows the projectile to be released. FIG. 7 illustrates another embodiment where apparently depressing the trigger releases the web. FIG. 8 shows a trigger mechanism to release two water balloons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,729 (Pfotenhauer) shows a slingshot like dart-gun whereby as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, the dart is within the slot and propelled by the impact plunger. The release mechanism appears to be that of a common slingshot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,379 (Burghhardt) shows a slingshot device whereby as illustrated in FIG. 4, depressing the trigger provides for a counter clockwise movement, allowing the stem to be positioned downwardly. As shown in FIG. 1, this allows the swing rod to release the pouch. As shown in FIG. 5, two rods are employed and have a lateral width less than the projectile contained in the pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,885 (Keadle) discloses a slingshot like device rifle whereas shown in FIG. 2, the projectile is held within the gripping jaws. When the projectile is locked between the jaws, the shooter pulls the handle rearwardly as indicated by the hatched line in the lower left-hand portion. As shown in FIG. 3, the fairly complex trigger mechanism is adapted to move the arm, allowing the jaws to collapse in a rearward portion whereby the pivoting action about the breach block allows for the forward portion of the jaws to open up and allow the projectile to release.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,606,609 (Wheeler) discloses a slingshot like device having a common release mechanism where the projectile is held by the fingers of the shooter.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,188,027 (Widdup) discloses a slingshot like device where the pouch is held by the pin as shown in FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 440,538 (Bruton) discloses a slingshot like gun whereby as shown in FIG. 1, there is a rather complex trigger mechanism. As shown in FIG. 1, the jaws are in a closed position which is adapted to have a projectile held therein. Now referring to FIG. 2, it can be seen that the forwardmost portion of the trigger has a seer-like engagement with the element that is apparently attached to a pin. Therefore, referring back to FIG. 1, when the trigger is depressed the pin is allowed to reposition forwardly causing the forward portions of the jaws F and F′ to open, releasing the projectile.
U.S. Pat. No. 675,534 (Wilkins) shows a spring loaded gun whereby the complex trigger mechanism is comprised of the trigger, a seer, and a latch. Apparently, depressing the trigger to a position as indicated by the hatched line repositions the seer vertically whereby the latch can rotate clockwise to a position as indicated by the hatched line in FIG. 1, therefore releasing the projectile pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 437,605 (Kelley) shows a slingshot device whereby the isometric view in FIG. 4 shows vertically extending elements rigidly attached to the lower plate portion. When the seer engagement member d moves forwardly in a manner indicated by the hatched line in a cross-sectional view of FIG. 1, the lower plate and the vertical elements are adapted to rotate about the pivot point ‘i’ to release the projectile.
In general, the prior art as described above teaches projectile launching devices that are adapted to have relatively complex trigger mechanisms to store energy within the device. This is potentially a hazard, in that allowing a projectile launching device to store the energy without active involvement by the user only courts disaster, whereby a prior art projectile launching device can essentially sit in the corner with a tremendous amount of stored energy that may be accidentally discharged. This is a hazard, and the embodiments as described below are adapted to mandate active involvement by the shooter to maintain a stored energy state of the projectile launching device.